


Oh, It's Begun

by shiroiori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2018, M/M, Transistor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: stabbing pain for the feeling / now your wound's never healing / 'til you're numb, oh, it's begun / before we all become one - we all become, ashley barrettIt's supposed to be a day off.JohnDave Week 2018 Day 4: Dystopian or Psychological Horror





	Oh, It's Begun

They're on the river when the Process breaks loose.

It's supposed to be a good day--a date, a little music, a stroll through Goldwalk. They're laughing and holding hands, enjoying each other, enjoying the beauty of Cloudbank and all it has to offer. Dave's art is at home; John's hand wraps are atop their dresser. It's a proper break from their usual routine, a celebration of their love--gold gleams on their ring fingers, but they've always been determined to keep things new, to keep things bright.

Perhaps that's why it's so hard to believe. They've barely started their pizza when the air fills with clicks and chirps, harsh grinding and groaning. Screams rise in moments, and Dave is on his feet before he can think. The street outside is a flurry of action--people running, people crying, people dying.

Dave's stomach turns as he watches one of the snow white creatures descend atop a fallen teenager, pixelation marring his skin as the process samples his data. There's nothing Dave can do. John's hand around his wrist yanks him back to the present, and he nods. This isn't the time. They have to get out of here.

They run for what feels like hours. Sweat soaks Dave's collar, and he watches John raise his arm to wipe his brow, smearing his glasses. There's no time to remedy it--the Process seems to slip from the cracks of the walls, the cracks in the stone, the hearts of each shadow. John skids into the Highrise elevator and Dave slams the controls in a panic, clamoring back from the doorway as the Process skitters closer.

The lift starts and Dave slumps against one of its support beams, looking over at John. They're both wide-eyed--what does one do, when they've let their guard down enough that they're going to die? John takes one step closer, and then they're holding each other fiercely, grips painfully tight.

"Fuck," Dave breathes, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," John admits, pulling away to look at Dave. It feels terribly final, and Dave pulls him close again before he can say anything. No. NO. They can't get emotional. He can't get emotional.

The elevator chimes, and they look to the door. So far, so good. They can make it to their apartment, lock the doors, block the windows. Dave has no idea how they're going to get out of it once they're in, but it doesn't matter.

He takes a step out and white fingers curl around his ankle. His leg goes numb, and then heat begins to climb, slow, painful. John slams his fist against the chest of the humanoid shape, but the damage is done. Dave looks down and there are square particles drifting up his knee.

John drags him back into the elevator and hits the down arrow, stopping them between floors once they're in motion. Oh, christ. Oh, christ. Bile climbs Dave's throat, and metal groans as white hands struggle to open the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god play transistor by supergiant games


End file.
